The electromagnetic selection device made known by DE-A 199 17 673 consists of one electromagnet located outside the housing of the planetary gear set and having one movable armature, the movements of which are transmitted from outside via a lever mechanism by the transmission housing to a sliding sleeve situated in the transmission housing. By the electromagnetic lever mechanical control, the sliding sleeve is moved to a first and to a second switch position in which with the housing are coupled either ring gear and sun gear for a direct through drive from input to output or the ring gear to achieve a ratio. The already known device has more potentials with regard to compact design and play-free transmission of motion. The housing aperture needed for the lever mechanism and sealing problems associated therewith are not advantageous.
The problem on which the instant invention is based is to improve an electromagnet selection device of the kind mentioned above with regard to a compact and closed design and to a transmission mechanism as play free as possible, specially between electromagnet and sliding sleeve.
It is of advantage here that any lever mechanism for motion transmission between electromagnet and sliding sleeve is eliminated thereby reducing the number of parts, since the armature is directly fastened—via a bearing—upon the sliding sleeve. Eliminated is also any play necessarily associated with a lever mechanism. Since the armature is situated within the transmission housing an aperture is eliminated and therewith a possible point of leakage in the wall of the transmission housing.